


Smoldering Glaze

by Dark_Lord



Category: Game of Sultans (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, cinnamon bun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Lord/pseuds/Dark_Lord
Summary: A steamy love story of a player with her favourite jafar.Is this real? Or is it all a fever dream?You decide.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Smoldering Glaze

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Buddies for making it happen UwU <3

It was a quiet sunny day that had brought boredom on the streets of a sleepy town where Lady Tata resided. Tata, being a productive woman, was entertaining herself by mercilessly slaughtering hot pirates in GoS. She clicked on the vizier tab to feed the greedy boys her badges. Tata sighed. She did it every time her gaze fell down on the sexiest man in existence, known to mere mortals as Cinnadim the Expander. His gorgeous burning eyes and that mysterious smile put a special type of fire inside of her. He seemed so intelligent when he would intimately say how the key to knowing his enemies' next move is in understanding their entire lives. She liked a deep man.

Suddenly, Tata sat up, startled as a nimble cat. It seemed, for a second, that her precious Cinnamon winked at her. With both eyes, no less!

"I must be getting tired.",- Tata muttered to herself. She put her phone aside and closed her eyes for a moment.

Something changed in the atmosphere. A faint incense smell gently assaulted her senses. Lady slowly opened her eyes and felt her breath getting stuck in her throat, choking her, as she was blessed with the image of him. Cinnadim, in all his spicy glory, sat upon the softest of silk pillows in the whole Empire. A few girls, who had been dancing around him, were dismissed with a careless wave of his hand. Precious stones shimmered prettily on his long elegant fingers. His hand unexpectedly shot out and his strong fingers gripped one of the girls' elbows. 

"Leave the oils and the cat behind, Alessa.",- Cinnadim ordered in a commanding voice. The blonde consort nodded and left with the sway of her hips. Her lower cheeks, round and plump, shook below a pair of adorable back dimples.

Cinnadim cockily shined his signature smirk at Tata:

"Now, that we are alone..."

He sensually licked his lips and started slowly stripping in a sway. Another naughty smile decorated his fair face as thin fabric of his shirt floated to Tata's feet. The man smoothly slipped his belt off and placed it on a wine stand. He was slowly moving to the rhythm of a sensual Arabic melody, the sound of which reminded her of the GoS theme slowed down in minor key. Soft red hues, from the stained glass oil lamps, illuminated his tender shiny skin, making his face seem somewhat sinister in the soft shadows. A sparkling drop of sweat rolled down his muscled back in the arch of his spine. The vizier's gorgeous abs tensed as he rotated his hips in Tata's face. He gently smoothed his hand over his neck as the other glided down his masculine stomach, fingers entangling in his happy trail. He moaned as he reached down his pants, the last article of his clothes. Cinnadim gripped something girthy in his pants. His fingers visibly pressed the firm, mysterious object. He shuddered as he squeezed it. A hand slowly emerged dragging the seized object in the soft light.

It is a creamy and gooey cinnamon bun!

Cinnadim brings the juicy succulent pastry to his hot nectar moist wanton mouth. The wet glistening saliva made his mouth seem like a clammy deep ocean cavern. He greedily bites into the oozing bun, painting his lips and rosy cheeks with the dense milky white frosting. The heavy velvety pearly cream dripping off his quivering chin. The man spreads the rich creamy glaze over his bouncy rigid pecs, muscles jumping at the chilly touch. He teases his perky razor sharp nipples as he gently tightens his fingers around Tata's chin and lifts it up.

"Lick it up, my lovely. Lick it off good and hard for with the right plan, expansion can be a trivial matter.",- he passionately whispers in Tata's ear, licking and dipping inside the shell. Roughly tongue fucking her ear hole, flicking his trembling tip around with loud wet flesh smacking noises. A plunging motion wedges his swollen fleshy mouth tentacle passed her ear drums. Her eyes rolled to the back of her skull. He swiftly ripped his tongue out and presented his tit peaks to her.

" You can do anything you wish to my body.",- his husky voice tickled deep inside her wet ear, rough from tension.

Cinnadim pulls back and explodes all over her bust as she has cleaned up the dirty boy.

"ARGH!",- Cinnamon brutally forced Tata on top of a tapchan. He viciously smacks her juicy bottom to redness. After what felt like an eternity, her floaty mind felt the tightness of her abused flesh as if something had to break free from within her. Suddenly, she felt something soft tickling her sensitive derrière. Gathering her leftover energy, she turned her head and saw Alessa's cat sniffing her buttocks. The cat rubbed against her creating a staticky feeling on her skin, making it more sensitive. Tata went to shoo the cat, however, Cinnadim pressed her wrists to the tapchan with the look of scorn. He tied her hands up with the belt he procured from the wine stand. The cat fur made her skin tingly and really responsive. Out of the blue, she felt something unyieldingly hard push against her loins. She came many times that night. Cinnadim tortured her oversensitive flesh, edging her release. He sensually rubbed her into the morn. Leaving stories on her skin, sweeter than any told during the one thousand and one nights. He restlessly took care of her needs, whenever she needed hydration or nourishment, he was there to soothe her.

She woke up to the smell of freshly baked cinnamon buns permeating her house. Cheeky Cinnadim winking from the tired screen of her phone.

"I think, I am hungry",- she thought as she left her room to seek for something hard and gooey to fill her stomach.

النهاية


End file.
